


Los sonidos del silencio

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bucky Feels, Everybody Feels and suffer, F/M, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Steve Feels, Steve and James are just friends dude, Three is fine here, Tony Feels, Tony can't speak, Tony centric, christmas tale, no powers, stuckony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Tony nació mudo, eso no impidió que llevara la vida que deseaba o eso pensó hasta que conoció a los dos hombres que cambiarían su vida.Esta historia es parte del evento navideño "Christmas Tale".





	Los sonidos del silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Igual no lo notaron en las etiquetas, esta historia es un Stuckony Tony centric, es decir, Steve y Bucky con Tony como centro de su cariño. Si este tipo de relaciones les incomoda, por favor, hay cientos de fics con su preferencia que pueden ir a leer tranquilamente.
> 
> Esta historia es parte del festival navideño de la página en Facebook "Winteriron&Stony" llamado "Christmas Tale".

**LOS SONIDOS DEL SILENCIO**

* * *

 

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : Uy, señor Cthulhu, esto es Stuckony, Tonycentric.

 _Universo_ : AU -sin poderes.

 _Derechos_ : a que un día sea yo rica, mientras Marvel y los abogados todo lo poseen.

 _Advertencias_ : Esta historia pertenece a la colección Navideña de la página en Facebook “Winteriron&Stony” que organizó el Festival Navideño 2018 “Christmas Tale”.

 

/diálogo en señas/

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

_No digas nada, no preguntes nada._  
_Cuando quieras hablar quédate mudo_  
_Que un silencio sin fin sea tu escudo_  
_Y al mismo tiempo tu perfecta espada._

_No llames si la puerta está cerrada_  
_No llores si el dolor es más agudo_  
_No cantes si el camino es menos rudo_  
_No interrogues sino con la mirada._

_Y en la calma profunda y transparente_  
_Que poco a poco y silenciosamente_  
_Inundarás tu pecho transparente._

_Sentirás el latido enamorado_  
_Con que tu corazón recuperado_  
_Te irá diciendo todo, todo, todo._

El Silencio, Jorge Luis Borges.

 

 

 

Tony no culpaba a Steve, después de todo, solo había seguido su camino sin él.

 

Hablar de una relación era ir demasiado lejos porque Tony jamás dejó en claro que estaban siendo amantes o siquiera amigos. A veces en broma, mientras miraba la ciudad pasar aprisa del otro lado de la ventanilla del tren, echaba culpa más bien a su incapacidad para hablar. Mala suerte de sus genes que no supieron dar la información correcta para tener esa capacidad tan usual en el resto de las personas. Había nacido mudo, pero mamá y papá le enseñaron otras maneras de comunicarse y valerse por sí mismo para nunca tener que lamentarse por no ser capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Quizá eso lo hizo ligeramente -o muy- engreído, al punto de no crearse vínculos con las personas que llegaban a apreciarle porque se sentía demasiado independiente para tener esa clase de “dependencias”. O eso es lo que se llegó a decir frente al espejo muy en su interior.

Luego de conseguirse una carrera en sistemas computacionales para dedicarse al solitario empleo de dar mantenimiento a servidores encerrados en cuartos celosamente vigilados donde hablar era lo que menos se necesitaba, había dejado la casa paterna en busca de una vida arrebatada en las ciudades que llegó a visitar. Finalmente se había quedado en Nueva York, porque era Nueva York, la cuna de todo lo bueno y cosmopolita. Ahí había encontrado un día a Steve, quien se dedicaba a escribir novelas de corte romántico con un poco de acción que se vendían bastante bien entre jovencitas enamoradizas, recién casadas que todo lo veían con pétalos de rosas y miel o mujeres que simplemente adoraban el romanticismo entre redes sociales que asesinaban su autoestima o echaban a perder sus relaciones. Steve era la Jane Austen del mundo moderno.

También se había mudado buscando dejar atrás un matrimonio fallido con una hermosa mujer llamada Margaret, de quien se había separado luego de una fuerte discusión porque ella tenía un carácter fuerte que Steve encontró difícil de complacer. Eso y que estaba pasando por una crisis de escritor cuando su representante lo metió a las grandes ligas editoriales. Como fuese, ambos coincidieron en un bar, el rubio se sorprendió enormemente de que Tony se manejara tan bien sin poder hablar. Una imagen completamente diferente a la que se hubiera hecho de un mudo, más el castaño hizo gala de su aplomo y seguridad para invitarle una copa, charlar de manera chusca entre señas, pequeños mensajes de texto o figuritas de origami de servilletas. Después de una tercera noche así, acabaron en la cama.

Era Navidad, Tony lo recordaba perfectamente, aunque le hubiera mentido a Steve diciendo que ni siquiera recordaba la fecha. Se dejaron de ver casi una semana, luego se citaron en otro hotel, un nuevo revolcón cuyo recuerdo sería lo único que les quedaría por espacio de un mes hasta que volvieron a verse, esta vez en el departamento del castaño para un maratón de sexo. Pasarían tres meses para un nuevo encuentro, en un restaurante donde Steve le pidiera que fuesen más formales, menos esporádicos, más sinceros. Tony le dijo que no creía en esas cosas, muy orgulloso de ver herido esos ojos azules antes de retirarse como el asesino en que se convirtió. Peleas por mensajes, cartas que fueron rechazadas igual que los correos. Después el silencio. Cuando se volvieron a ver, fue en una fiesta que organizó Natasha, amiga de ambos. Todo cordialidad y madurez de hombres jóvenes aparentemente exitosos en sus vidas, aparentemente porque Tony nunca había podido olvidar a Steve y verlo en el jardín, riendo con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peggy con quien había vuelto, fue la muerte.

Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significó el rubio para él, de cuan enamorado estaba a pesar de presumir que no había nacido ser humano que pudiera domar a Tony Stark. Mirando por el cristal del ventanal a la feliz pareja reconciliada, sus primeras lágrimas desde la infancia cuando apenas aprendía a hablar en señas fueron rodando por sus mejillas en ese amargo silencio al no ser capaz de gritar o emitir un sonido que sacara fuera de su pecho el dolor que se clavó en su corazón. Huyó como el buen cobarde que fue, cambiando su trabajo y mudándose incluso de país hasta que terminó bien escondido en Shelbyville, Indiana. Un condado sin mucha acción frente a la escandalosa Nueva York de quien ya no quiso saber nada. Ahí puso una pequeña empresa de servicios de cómputo con su socia Virginia Potts quien tenía suficientes palabras para hablar por los dos. Por un tiempo, sirvió de distracción hasta que la soledad de su pequeña casa provinciana le gritó cuando dolía el recuerdo de Steve y una vez más, terminó en un bar mirando un aburrido partido de béisbol con un vaso de whisky que estaba intacto.

—Hey, ¿está ocupado?

Un apuesto, alto y misterioso hombre joven de largos cabellos oscuros con ojos azules como el cielo le miró fijamente con una sonrisa quieta, señalando el banquillo a su izquierda. A Tony le llamó la atención que llevara un guante en la mano izquierda en pleno verano. Asintiendo, concedió que tomara asiento a su lado, consciente de que, si estaba pretendiendo coquetearle, esos ánimos iban a esfumarse en cuanto se diera cuenta de que no podía hablar. Ah, las hermosas barreras de comunicación no oral que dominaban en el mundo. El hombre le ofreció una mano derecha sin guante, firme con una piel que hablaba de lo mucho que trabajaba con ella.

—Bucky, gusto en conocerte… ¿em?

Tony torció una sonrisa, moviendo elegante sus manos que hicieron bailotear sus dedos.

/Tony Stark/

Esperó en vano por la mirada de decepción y desconcierto que producía aquello, antes de Steve, eso era un reto que gustaba conquistar con galantería e ingenio. Luego de Steve, simplemente aceptaba el rechazo diplomático. Bucky levantó ambas cejas y para su enorme sorpresa, notó como movía sus propias manos para responderle.

/Tony, que lindo nombre/

/Nadie luego de Pepper había respondido así/

/¿Así cómo?/

Tony le dedicó una mirada que hizo reír a Bucky. Tenía una risa fresca, como de niño inocente pese a que sus ojos delataban una vida llena de tristezas. Cosa curiosa en Shelbyville donde la tragedia estaba vetada.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. ¿Puedo saber qué haces tan solo en este bar tan aburrido?

/Aburrirme/

—¿Puedo aburrirme contigo?

No perdía el tiempo, de cierta manera le recordó a sí mismo meses atrás. Tony comenzó a charlar, no supo si porque esos ojos insistentes le animaron o fue que ya necesitaba alguien con quien compartir la soledad. Se despidieron cuando el bar cerró, Bucky entregándole una tarjeta y la promesa de volverse a ver para seguir discutiendo porque ciertas frutas no merecían tener semillas que atentaran contra la digestión humana. Stark le observó partir en una camioneta Ford, sin perder detalle de que esa mano izquierda enguantada no se movía de forma natural. Arqueó una ceja, leyendo la tarjeta algo maltrata propia de un hombre que no tiene mucha visión empresarial.

 

_James Buchanan Barnes_

_Mecánico_

_70256…_

_Madison Avenue #17, Camp Leigh, Shelbyville_

 

Una dirección común para un hombre común. Fue lo que pensó antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su camisa, tomando su camioneta para ir de regreso a casa. Cosa curiosa fue recostarse ya para dormir, luego de un baño, y romper a llorar. Así se quedó dormido, despertando hasta que Pepper llegó como las tropas norteamericanas en territorio iraquí a levantarle contra su voluntad. Había pendientes por hacer y ella necesitaba salir a conseguir más clientes porque deseaba comprarse unas finísimas zapatillas de diseñador para Navidad que se acercaba más pronto de lo que Tony deseaba. Preguntó por la dirección, encontrando que estaba pasando ese puente enorme de hierro oxidado donde crecían unos hermosos manzanos.

—Cuidado, Tony, no sea que te resulte uno de esos locos que hacen máscaras de piel humana.

/Ya no veas tantas películas de bajo presupuesto/

—¿Comeremos en donde McCarty’s, cierto? Ya reservé la mesa, si me dejas esperando cinco minutos te juro que te haré trabajar en Año Nuevo.

/Un caballero jamás deja plantada a una dama/

—¿Estás bien, Tones?

/Excelso/

La rubia bufó, con una mano en la cintura. —Está bien, te veré allá. ¡Termina el desayuno!

La estampida Potts se marchó con su dueña, dejando al castaño una vez más solo con sus pensamientos, sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo que bailoteó entre sus dedos. ¿Sería que el lindo Bucky también tenía problemas de aceptación por esa prótesis que ocultaba tan bien? ¿Dónde había perdido el brazo? ¿Por qué se había decidido a hablarle? Tony chasqueó su lengua, rodando sus ojos enfadado consigo mismo por hacerse preguntas que lo iban a empujar a tomar su auto, ir a donde los benditos manzanos a buscar la estúpida casa con el taller mecánico donde un mugroso Barnes estaba, metido debajo de un auto escolar con la música clásica tan poco típica de alguien en su profesión prejuicios aparte. Los ladridos de un colosal como peludo perro de pelaje color chocolate fueron su anuncio, haciendo que Bucky se deslizara hasta salir, dándose un cabezazo por querer levantarse antes y saludarle. Tony no supo decir quién estaba más alegre, si el perro o él.

—¡Tony! Creí… bienvenido, oh… debo lavarme, espera.

Entrecerró sus ojos al ver como bajaba aprisa la manga izquierda de su overol para ocultar esa prótesis de partes blancas translúcidas con estructura negra. Cara, de última generación. Sin duda un gasto que habría querido hacer con semejante empleo donde una sola mano hubiese sido demasiado problema con tanto trabajo, si sus ojos no le engañaban. Bucky regresó con la cara lavada, cabellos húmedos y ese enorme perro sacudiéndose detrás con su rosada lengua de fuera.

—Qué grosero de mi parte, ¡adelante, toma asiento! Creo que… aquí está limpio, perdón, tengo un desorden por este encargo de emergencia. Ya sabes, los niños necesitan su autobús y… ¿te aburro, verdad?

/Para nada, ¿cómo se llama tu perro?/

Bucky palmeó la enorme cabeza del can. —Nikola.

/¿Cómo… cómo Nikola Tesla?/

—Wow, tú sí sabes. Sí, como él.

/Debe estar revolcándose en su tumba sabiendo que…/ Tony se detuvo, dándose cuenta de qué estaba diciendo /Es buen nombre/

—Lo rescaté en el refugio, lo iban a sacrificar. Nadie quería un perro tan grande.

/Es enorme/

—Pero es muy bueno y aprende rápido. Am… ¿te ofrezco algo de…?

/Quería preguntarte algo, nada más/

—Adelante.

Tony estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver que perro y dueño ladearon su cabeza al mismo tiempo con la misma expresión. Apretó una sonrisa, tragando saliva.

/¿Qué estás buscando de mí, Bucky?/

—Ah… —las mejillas de Barnes se oscurecieron en un rojo carmesí, bajando su mirada— Bueno, creí que…

/¿Creíste que un mudo como yo tendría más afinidad contigo por tu brazo mecánico?/

Una mala elección de palabras de las que se arrepintió al acto al notar esa expresión herida con una mano derecha cubriendo en acto reflejo esa prótesis. Tony se puso de pie, caminando a Bucky para tomar esa mano izquierda que levantó bajo la mirada atónica de Bucky, acariciándola por unos momentos luego de descubrirla.

/Lo siento, fui demasiado rudo. Es solo que… ¿no te gustaría comer en un buen restaurante? Yo invito/

—¿Lo dices en serio?

/No te mentiré, mi socia estará ahí. Pero si voy acompañado, ya no me regañará. A cambio de semejante sacrificio, podemos hablar más de esto, ¿te parece?/

—Suena una oferta imposible de rechazar. ¿A qué hora nos veríamos?

Bucky no era Steve. Bucky no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido con Steve. Aunque le mirara de la misma forma que una vez el rubio lo había hecho. Pepper, haciendo gala de ese instinto femenino para saber cuando desaparecer, se marchó con una mirada maliciosa, dejándolos solos. Contrario a toda prudencia que Tony se hubiera dictado a sí mismo, habló con James sobre su relación fallida, de lo mucho que se había enamorado de Steve Rogers y cómo había dado al traste esa relación con su actitud tan egoísta. Habló de su huida, de su llegada hasta terminar de su encuentro. Se admiró de no haber llorado en alguna parte de su narración atropellada, asombrado del silencio comprensivo de aquel hombre del Shelville que solamente le regaló un apretón de manos y luego un fuerte abrazo que puso en orden las piezas de Tony Stark.

Entonces ahí rompió a llorar.

Tony no supo como terminó en la casa de Bucky, descansando su cabeza en la cálida panza de Nikola mirando una chimenea encenderse porque el otoño era ya muy frío en campo abierto. Bien cubierto con una frazada de retazos de tela, descansó hasta que su estómago gruñó de hambre. Bucky le ofreció una de esas cenas tradicionales del lugar, sin nunca decirle o criticarle nada de lo que había contado, ofreciéndole su recámara para descansar pues era demasiado tarde para volver a su propia casa. Nikola le acompañó, siendo su inusual oso Teddy de apoyo emocional. Fue su primera noche sin terrores nocturnos ni ataques de pánico. De alguna manera, Tony renació. Quizá estaba demasiado cansado de huir, ya había agotado todas las lágrimas o simplemente fue que la presencia de Bucky cambió algo en él que los días siguientes fueron más alegres, aunque las hojas cayeran, el frío continuara y las calabazas junto con los esqueletos los sustituyeron rechonchos Santa Claus montanos en trineos o muñecos de nieve en un condado donde jamás nevaba.

Vino Navidad con las fiestas y la cena en casa de Bucky con varios invitados a la mesa, entre ellos la hermana del mecánico quien dio un abrazo emotivo a Tony cuando le conoció. Stark miró todos esos rostros felices en sus horribles suéteres navideños, incluyendo el suyo. Sentados en una silla mecedora afuera, mirando las estrellas mientras encendían luces, es que Tony miró a Bucky fijamente, sintiendo de nuevo su corazón agitarse en un sentimiento más que reconocido que esta vez no le causó pánico ni angustia. Todo lo contrario, sintió esa fuerza necesaria para apartar las manos de Bucky de las luces y hacer que le mirara antes de mover sus manos para decir esas palabras que anhelaba ya pronunciar con su propia voz porque se lo merecía, sin embargo, tendrían que ser señas mudas las que una vez más hicieran el trabajo. Bucky parpadeó, apenas juntando sus cejas al no entender que trataba de hacer, abriendo sus ojos lentamente conforme las palabras fueron formándose, riendo con lágrimas de felicidad.

/Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?/

La boda fue en mayo, una mañana clara en una capilla atestada de flores rojas y blancas con listones dorados. Tony se mudó a la casa de Bucky que sufrió unas ligeras -o grandes- modificaciones porque todo fue viento en popa. Industrias Stark apareció flamante en el centro del condado, el taller Barnes creció, sus vidas en sí tuvieron un cambio positivo. Adoptaron un gato al que Tony llamó Edison en una clara burla a Nikola. La siguiente Navidad, la mesa fue más grande y repleta de platillos de todo tipo porque Industrias Stark consiguió su mejor cartera de clientes, así que esos dos socios celebraron por partida doble aquella noticia. Para la primavera, a Tony se le presentó un viaje a Nueva York de negocios que no podía rechazar, Bucky casi lo empujó al aeropuerto a donde lo fue a despedir con un buen beso y sus mejores deseos, pidiendo en el medio que le trajera algún recuerdo de la Gran Manzana.

Tony sintió nervios, habían pasado años desde que dejara la ciudad y ahora volvía a ellas como una persona nueva. Pensó en Steve cuando sus pies de nuevo recorrieron esas ruidosas calles que en nada se parecían a sus tranquilas avenidas en Shelbyville. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se concentraron en su cita de negocios que tuvo buen fin con una traductora que le ayudó muy diligentemente con sus nuevos clientes. Salió del hotel buscando ese suvenir para su esposo, sonriendo al ver los cambios en Nueva York, algunos edificios seguían igual, otros no tanto, había nuevos comercios como rostros. Le compró a Bucky unas playeras típicas con gorra además de unas golosinas con la forma de la Estatua de la Libertad. Cuando esperaba por un taxi que olvidó lo difícil que eran de conseguir, es que una voz le hizo bajar su mano, girándose lentamente para ver a su interlocutor de ojos azules y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

—Tony…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa marea que le hizo olvidar fecha y nombre por unos minutos hasta que unos gritos provenientes de un grupo de adolescentes lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Era sencillamente imposible que después de tanto tiempo, siguiera perturbado por el rubio.

/Hola…/

—¿Cuándo… volviste?

/No he vuelto/

—Pero…

/Tengo que irme/

El corazón de Tony latió aprisa al notar que Steve intentó acercarse, entonces se quitó sus guantes muy a propósito para mostrar su brillante anillo dorado de boda cuando el taxi al fin se detuvo frente a él y con su mano izquierda abrió la portezuela. Sonrió apretando sus labios, despidiéndose con un gesto fugaz antes de meterse en el taxi dando la dirección escrita al conductor sin mirar más al rubio que se quedó en la acera, atónito. No le había pasado por alto que Steve no llevaba anillo alguno, más eso no era garantía de nada, únicamente que le desconcertó porque daba por hecho que seguía al lado de Peggy Carter, o eso quiso creer. Lo había dejado igual que cuando se conocieron, igual que cuando lo rechazó, era lo mejor. Volvió tan aprisa como pudo, corriendo a los brazos de Bucky al verle en el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas. Ahí estaba su hogar, su futuro y su paz.

—¡Heey! ¿Cómo te fue, amor?

/De maravilla/

—¿Trajiste mis recuerdos?

/Juguetitos/

—Oh…

La siguiente cita de negocios la dejó en manos de Pepper para evadir un viaje más a Nueva York, no que eso le salvara de encontrarse con el nombre de Steve Rogers. En el condado se celebró una feria del libro y el escritor apareció en una enorme manta a todo color porque su último libro era el hit del momento. Además de eso, Tony escuchó los chismes sobre su vida que las provincianas damas no pararon de contar mientras compraban su libro. Se había divorciado, al año después de que Tony se marchara, sin pareja hasta el momento. Compró el libro entre maldiciones porque no quería saber nada del rubio, más su curiosidad pudo más porque al parecer aquella nueva historia era algo completamente diferente. Lo era. Steve había escrito su historia, cambiando sus nombres como buen cliché de autor desahogando su vida. Tony leyó con manos temblorosas ese desgarrador último capítulo donde declaraba que seguía enamorado de él, que jamás le había olvidado. El matrimonio fallido, la soledad en una ciudad atiborrada de gente…

Al día siguiente tiró el libro a la basura.

Bucky tuvo un congreso luego de un curso de actualización que había tomado, acompañándolo a Mineápolis donde fue el evento. Mientras su esposo estaba encerrado con más mecánicos aprendiendo lo último en autos, motores y esas cosas, salió del hotel a tomar aire. Quizá el destino era una vieja amargada que gustaba de echar a perder buenos momentos, porque volvió a encontrarse con Steve justo ahí, precisamente ahí. El éxito de la nueva novela estaba llevando de tour al rubio, quien esta vez no quiso dejarle ir, corriendo hacia él de solo verle para casi rogarle que tomaran un café en el lobby del hotel para hablar.

—Quiero decirte algo, Tony.

¿Por qué accedió? El castaño no lo supo decir, pero apenas si probó su café mientras escuchaba lo que ya había leído. Tony le mostró su anillo a Steve, negando.

/Estoy casado ahora/

—Solo quiero saber algo, ¿ya no me amas? Porque sé que me amaste y por eso huiste. No soy inocente de las causas, porque sé que volver con Peggy te ahuyentó.

/Lo siento, Steve/

—Tan solo responde a la pregunta.

Tuvo que ser ese Tony que se marchó de Nueva York, descarado, insensible. Se levantó de la mesa cuando vio por detrás del cristal del restaurante que los compañeros de Bucky comenzaban a salir, así que dejó una vez más a Steve sin respuestas, caminando lo más aprisa posible para callar a su desbocado corazón. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrar a su esposo en el amplio pasillo alfombrado, abrazándole antes de recibir un beso en su frente para marcharse de ahí. Era lo mejor, así tenía que ser. Le pareció que Steve estaba llorando cuando salieron del hotel, una imagen que iba a darle malos sueños cuando regresaran a Shelbyville, sin poder estar tranquilo por más trabajo que se adjudicara para no pensar en el rubio. Eso y su sorpresivo mal humor en casa llamaron la atención de Bucky. Imposible engañarle cuando le leía tan bien.

—Dime qué pasa, Antoshka.

Stark se echó a llorar, ya no pudo más. Bucky le quiso abrazar, pero le empujó, tratando de hablar lo más coherente posible.

/Sucedió algo…/

No le mintió, por amor a él no pudo hacerlo, siempre se habían hablado con sinceridad y no iba a romper esa costumbre en esos momentos tan precarios. Le habló de su encuentro con Steve en Nueva York, de la novela, de aquella efímera charla en Mineápolis.

—Algo no me queda claro, cariño, ¿por qué todo eso te altera tanto?

/¡PORQUE AÚN SIENTO ALGO POR ÉL! ¡POR ESO! ¿ESO EN QUÉ ME CONVIERTE, BUCKY? ¡NO DEBE SER Y AQUÍ ESTOY CONFESÁNDOTE QUE SOY LA PEOR ESCORIA DEL MUNDO PORQUE LE ESTOY SIENDO INFIEL A MI ESPOSO PENSANDO EN UN AMOR QUE DEBIÓ MORIR HACE AÑOS! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO SOLAMENTE PRETENDÍ QUE NUNCA ME IMPORTÓ, PERO NO FUE CIERTO! ¡LO AMABA DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¿SABES POR QUÉ NO LE DIJE NADA? ¡PORQUE ERA STEVE ROGERS, EL FAMOSO ESCRITOR Y YO… YO SOLAMENTE UN MISERABLE QUE VIVÍA APENAS CON UN SUELDO MISERABLE COMO ÉL! ¡ME ODIO! ¡ME ODIO! ¡SOLO DESTRUYO TODO LO BUENO QUE LLEGA A MI VIDA!/

Como nunca, Tony hubiera dado su alma por decir aquellas palabras, por tener la capacidad de expresar con gritos lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo. Decirle a Bucky que lo amaba igual que esa Navidad cuando le confesó su amor, que nada de eso había cambiado. Pero un par de manos no fueron suficientes y sus ojos le dolieron por la expresión de James.

—¿Amas a Steve? —la voz de Bucky apenas si se escuchó, herida.

Tony asintió, echándose a llorar. No vio a su esposo en los siguientes días, tampoco le buscó porque ya sabía lo que venía. El otoño se marchó de esa manera, llegando el invierno con los planes de todos para Navidad que le supo a hiel. Pepper le preguntó por su matrimonio, no fue la única haciéndolo. Todos aquellos que le conocían se inquietaron de que sorpresivamente Bucky estuviera alojado en el hotel del centro en lugar de su casa. Algunos bromearon diciendo que era la típica pelea de casados que se resolvería en fin de año porque era la época de reconciliaciones y alegría. Tony lo dudo muchísimo con su corazón estrujado, resignándose a perder a su esposo por ser un ser tan vil, tan egoísta como traicionero. Una tarde que regresó del trabajo se encontró a Bucky decorando la casa con un árbol recién traído de los bosques esperando a ser adornado por ambos.

—Hey, Antoshka, te esperaba.

Le abrazó como si fuese un salvavidas que aparecía mágicamente en la tormenta que le estaba ahogando. Vinieron nuevas lágrimas, casi a punto de ponerse de rodillas para suplicarle perdón, más Bucky no se lo permitió, levantándole antes de lograrlo.

—No, no, no hagas eso.

/Dime que me odias, dime que soy lo peor… por favor/

—Vamos adentro, hace frío y no te has puesto abrigo.

Con Nikola y Edison acompañándolos, ambos entraron a su salita donde Bucky le pidió que tomara asiento, arrodillándose frente a él al tomar sus manos que acarició.

—Necesitaba pensar, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo. No fue fácil, ¿sabes? Te amo al punto de que siento que me moriría sin ti. Leí la novela.

/Bucky…/

—Espera. Como dije, tenía que pensar, antes de poder volver. Esto no es nada fácil, al final, solo me quedó una sola pregunta por hacerte —James le miró fijamente— ¿Me amas?

/No he dejado de hacerlo/

—Entonces nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

/No, te lo juro. También me moriría sin ti. Te amo/

Bucky sonrió, apretando sus manos. —Y yo te amo, cariño.

Su mecánico le tenía más sorpresas preparadas, pues en plena cena de Navidad llegó un invitado inesperado. Steven Grant Rogers, el flamante escritor neoyorkino. Tony casi tuvo un infarto al abrirle la puerta, mirando a su esposo sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo y teniendo que resistir hasta el día siguiente cuando fueron al jardín trasero para hablar mientras el resto aún seguía durmiendo. Ninguno de los tres había podido pegar el ojo el resto de la madrugada. Bucky fue el primero en hablar, bastante seguro pese a estar casi pálido.

—Invité a Steve luego de hablar por teléfono con él.

/¿Qué tú hiciste qué?/

—Fue una charla de lo más peculiar —comentó el rubio, mirando a ambos— Dejamos ciertas cosas claras.

/¿De qué carajos hablaron a mis espaldas si se puede saber?/

—De ti, de nosotros —Bucky se encogió de hombros— Es que verás, amor, ahora entiendo que realmente me amas. Y que amas a Steve, siempre lo hiciste, aunque lo negaras. Digo, nadie quiere compartir a su pareja, pero… es que no puedo vivir mutilando tu corazón.

/Bucky, ¿qué…?/

—Yo tampoco quiero destruir nada, Tony. Se lo dije a Bucky. Te amo, pero no voy a echar a perder una felicidad que te mereces —dijo el rubio— Él me invitó, para que escucharas nuestra propuesta.

Tony contuvo su aliento, esperando a que continuaran.

—Cielo, hemos pensado en… bueno, más bien yo le propuse a Steve que intentáramos esto de que estuviéramos los tres. Bueno, no los tres en sí, pero…

/Creo que entiendo, no sigas. ¿Se volvieron locos?/

—Por ti, Tony —replicó Steve— Como dije, te amo y me muero sin ti. Si tú decides aceptar esto, con tus condiciones, yo estaré feliz. Quiero que entiendas algo, no vas a perdernos si decides que no. Yo regresaré a Nueva York, Bucky seguirá contigo. Solamente es… hacer algo diferente.

/¿Los tres?/

—¿Por qué no? —Barnes rió desganado— Estaré bastante mucho celoso al principio, como te dije. No es algo usual. Es mi respuesta a tu amor. Como la de Steve.

/No va a funcionar… esto ni siquiera… ustedes dos…/

—Te amamos, Tony. No vamos a dejar de hacerlo —declaró el rubio muy seguro— Pero tú decides si quieres tenernos juntos, nosotros dos como amigos o simplemente continuar como están las cosas.

—Que te duelen, por cierto.

/Dos contra uno, qué par de idiotas/

—Como dije, es por ti.

¿Podía caber la posibilidad de que Santa Claus le hubiera dado con su trineo en la cabeza y estuviera alucinando con dos hombres pidiéndole que los amara al mismo tiempo? Nada descabellada la idea. Tony pidió un tiempo fuera porque no sabía qué hacer. Era la propuesta más estúpida que hubiera escuchado en su estúpida vida. Y la adoraba. Solamente estaba el detalle que esos dos iban a matarse si no funcionaba. ¿Y cómo iba a funcionar eso? Mientras estaban en el almuerzo con todos los demás, observó a ambos. Su atolondrado y noble mecánico siendo el mejor anfitrión, su hasta ahora inalcanzable escritor famoso que nadaba en millones de dólares con una fama tal que podía conseguirle cualquier pareja comiendo un doméstico pavo de Navidad en una mesa provinciana entre gente sencilla. ¿En verdad aquello podía funcionar? Había escuchado de esas relaciones, nunca había creído en ellas de la misma forma que nunca creyó que Steve Rogers realmente le amara o que Bucky Barnes quisiera pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Tal vez era su regalo de Navidad.

Nikola tuvo un hermano de pulgas como lo anunció, un simpático labrador dorado de nombre Einstein, el perro de Steve. Al principio, las cosas fueron incómodas y extrañas, conforme los meses fueron pasando encontraron su ritmo. La siguiente novela del rubio fue creada en la salita de la casa en Shebylville, otro éxito que le hizo ganar varios premios que le dedicó. Bucky patentó un nuevo motor que lo catapultó a una vida de lujos que fueron vaciados en Stark. Hubo las consabidas quejas y preocupaciones de amigos, nada que lamentar, después de todo, era Tony Stark con sus ideas locas que solían funcionar una vez que entendía el complejo mecanismo de las relaciones humanas y se sinceraba consigo mismo. Siguió sintiéndose egoísta por acaparar el cariño de dos increíbles hombres, pero al fin se sintió completo. Ya nada faltaba. Cuando ganó su premio por la inteligencia artificial que creó, dos pares de ojos azules estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia. Tony se sintió muy bien, aunque el resto no. Poco o nada le importó, después de todo, había aprendido que la felicidad no está en la opinión de los demás, sino en su interior.

Así que la siguiente Navidad, no hubo la misma cantidad de invitados, más estaban aquellos que valían la pena, los que debían estar. Las manos de Tony estaban llenas con las de Steve y de Bucky, ahora seguro de que jamás le soltarían. El árbol, la cena, los villancicos, las luces, los regalos. Todo fue brillante, alegre, perfecto. Sería la primera de muchas Navidades que celebraría de esa manera, dejando atrás prejuicios o malas lenguas. Tony nunca había sido un ser humano normal, la vida le había arrebatado el don del habla, sin embargo, el nuevo lenguaje que había adquirido no necesitaba de palabras que no podían salir de su boca. Poseía un tesoro al que nunca hubiera llegado de no haber tenido en primer lugar esa condición. Una vida con una relación singular.

Para relaciones normales, estaba el resto de la humanidad.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
